


Laying down the Law

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: The thirst is real now that Cisco's smelled Barry's Rogues.Harry becomes the thirst.





	Laying down the Law

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a RedHarlequin blurb if I recall correctly? It came from Flash Trash at any rate.

Cisco’s breath hitched when a conglomerate of scents jolted his nose: a perfume of omegas in knotted bliss and the cologne of their attentive alpha.  He looked up from his tinkering and spotted Barry swaggering into the cortex with a smug grin on his face.  Caitlin continued business as usual, but Cisco wanted his knot right now!

The prospect of Barry vibrating inside him swept aside the blueprints Cisco had so clearly in his head mere moments ago.  Cisco’s mouth watered as Barry conquered him.  All Barry was doing was chatting with Caitlin, but Cisco’s imagination fixated on what else those lips and tongue could do.  Cisco became feverish and self-lubed in minutes.

“Cisco, are you alright?” Caitlin reached over for a thermometer—not what Cisco wanted in his ass, but he’d take it—when icy eyes raked across the scene.

“He will be,” Harry said before crossing the room.  Caitlin muttered something about the team needing more betas.  Barry grinned, watching every second of Harry dragging Cisco away.

Harry led Cisco through the hall with a firm grip on the back of his neck.  Cisco felt himself throbbing, slick pooling in his briefs, his hole clenching around nothing.

Harry’s gaze snapped to Cisco when he whimpered.

“Breach us home.”

Cisco breached them directly to the bedroom.  Unsubtle as hell, but Cisco didn’t care anymore.  He needed something, anything, in him right now!

Cisco had never undressed faster in his life.  He grabbed at Harry’s clothes too, ready to rend them when Harry seized his wrists.  Cisco keened.

Harry glared at him, his tone inflexible, “Bed.”

Cisco scrambled.  His cheek dug into the pillows as he raised and wriggled his ass.

“Stay still,” Harry gripped his hips painfully until Cisco complied.  Harry wasn’t even undressed—not so much as shirtless!  Cisco huffed his impatience.

Cisco couldn’t think straight enough to wonder why Harry was digging through their toy box, deliberately moving its contents around to make as much noise as possible.  All Cisco knew was that he was still empty, drowning in sweat and slick, pleas tumbling from his lips.

Harry finally returned to the bed, kneeling behind him.  Cisco’s breath picked up.  Anticipation inflated within him then became into confusion when a toy entered him instead of Harry’s glorious knot.

“Har-Harry???” Cisco whined. “Harry, pl—oh god fuck!!!”

Harry settled beside him, sitting up with a book, only carding through Cisco’s hair until Cisco whined again.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it? A vibrating knot up that perky ass?”

Cisco yelped when Harry lay a firm smack to his cheek then groaned when Harry kicked the vibrations up another notch.  Cisco felt like he was being cored rather than filled.

“Harry! Harry, please!” Cisco ground against Harry’s still clothed crotch, his desperation overriding the burn of a denim tent.

Harry abandoned the book and folded his arms, “Haven’t I given you what you want, Ramon?”

“No...” Cisco squealed when the vibrations inside him beat against his prostate. “I want—I want your knot, Harry!”

Harry grinned, “Oh, do you?”

“C’mon, Harry!” Cisco grabbed Harry’s shirt.  What was the point of all this!?  Harry wanted him—Cisco could feel it, could smell it!  His ragged breath beat against Harry’s lips. “Fill me, breed me, fuck my brains out, pound my ass ‘til I can’t stand!”

The smell of arousal was as much a part of the room as the walls and floor; they’d never get it out.

He shrugged, “Allen could do those things easily enough.  He has a whole harem to vouch for him.”

“I don’t want Barry, you ass!  Barry’s not my alpha, you are!  My loving alpha who braids my hair and watches dorky movies with me.  My unforgettable alpha who likes his council of hims more than he pretends to.  My brilliant alpha who gives me everything I want and need.”

“Everything you want and need, huh?” Harry’s arm settled in the small of Cisco’s back: a grounding weight versus the vibrations which threatened to pull him away.  Harry flipped them over, his smile hovering over Cisco’s lips. “Maybe just this once.  Don’t want you getting spoiled.”

“I’m already spoiled!”

“My spoiled omega...” Harry squeezed Cisco’s thigh before undressing.

Cisco panted when the vibrations stopped, keening when the toy’s removal left him empty.

Harry positioned one leg over his shoulder and lined up with Cisco’s hungry, frothing hole.

Cisco groaned when Harry’s knot finally filled him.

“Open your eyes, Ramon, I want to see my omega.  I want you to see your alpha.”

Cisco shuddered at the command then shuddered again at the sight of Harry’s eyes: black holes with a ring of ice around them.  Every ounce of Harry’s focus pinned Cisco in place.  Cisco’s toes curled and his fists clenched the sheets as Harry used shallow thrusts to drive him even crazier.  Pleas for more, harder, and faster, scrabbled out of Cisco’s lips, yet Harry. continued. going. slow!

Just when Cisco thought he’d come from teasing alone, Harry finally thrust in.  Cisco screamed and pulled Harry down to bite the scent gland at his neck.

Harry chuckled.  Cisco could be just as fiercely possessive as Harry any day of the week.  It was a side of his omega Harry savored each time it popped up.  Cisco was typically so sweet and gentle that those rare bites—those true bites that felt like Cisco was cracking hard candy—got them knotted in seconds.

Cisco moaned, coating Harry’s knot in another wave of slick while Harry pumped him full of cum.  Harry hummed; Cisco sighed.  They both looked at each other with bloated pupils, touching each other with loving hands, yearning to be as close as possible.

Cisco’s shorn lawn of facial hair bristled against Harry’s lips.  Harry couldn’t get enough of it, the feeling or the look.  It wasn’t a mere novelty; it was a treasure—just like his man, his omega.

Cisco used vibrations to pull the water bottle into his grasp.

“Don’t overtax yourself,” Harry warned him patiently.

“Oh, if you think I’m done after round one,” Cisco popped the cap off with his teeth, then took a hearty sip of that red sports drink he adored, “you’re ancient.”

“You’re insatiable,” Harry smiled as he sipped his own favorite flavor: purple.  He petted Cisco’s hair with his free hand, something that got Cisco’s eyes slipping shut with delight.

Cisco could thirst after anyone he liked, but Harry took care of him; he was Harry’s, and Harry was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
